Conventionally there are piezoelectric impact drive mechanisms, as devices that convert electrical energy into mechanical work through the use of a piezoelectric element (for example, refer to Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
In the Patent Literature 1, a moving member is fixed to the one end of a piezoelectric element 12 and an inertial member is fixed to the other end thereof, so as to drive the moving member in minute steps. In the Patent Literature 2, a moving member to which a piezoelectric element is fixed moves a microlens connected to the moving member.